


Aphmau's date!!

by orphan_account



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron wandered where Aphmau was, for she was late for their date. Aphmau is going through a lot of trouble, such as getting dressed and finding the restaurant in order to get to it on time. Michi is there, still with her plan to steal Aaron from Aphmau.<br/>Will Aphmau get there on time to stop Michi or will Michi win with her magic to discuise herself as Aphmau?</p><p>(Originally posted on Wattpad by me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aphmau's date!!

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted on Wattpad. I just wrote it over again on here. I don't own any characters mentions..I hope you like it..

Aphmau was still getting dressed for her VERY special date with Aaron. She was still wandering what he had planned for her, for he was the one who planned it and got reservations at the restaurant.  
Aphmau looked at herself in the mirror.  
She had on a beautiful, lavender cocktail dress that went about 2' inches above her feet, and for the shoes she was wearing, she decided to wear 3' inch heels. She turned around to Celeste.  
"How do I look Celeste?"  
Celeste barked in agreement.  
"Thank you Celeste..Who's a good girl?" She then went on with her baby talking to Celeste for about 5 minutes.  
Soon Katelyn came by her room asking, "What are you doing? Don't you have that date with Aaron?". Realizing that Katelyn was right, she ran down the stairs to get ready to leave. Katelyn and Kawaii-chan said their goodbyes to her as she did then, and Aphmau headed of to her destination in the cold, dark night.  
She also went back to get her coat.  
Aaron sat there patiently, pondering where Aphmau was and why she was so late. He hadn't realized that Michi had decided that she would sit with him, for she had come up with a new plan to steal Aaron away from Aphmau.  
She'd tried talking to him, but considering what she had attempted in the past, he refused to talk to her.  
Since her attempts to start conversation had failed miserably, she decided to discuise herself as Aphmau.  
'It had worked in the past, so it definitely can work now.' Michi thought to herself as she silently walked over to the girls restroom to begin her transformation.  
Meanwhile, Aphmau hurriedly ran to the restaurant she was supposed to meet Aaron. She knew she was late, so if she ran, she would get there faster. She stopped to catch her breath. Just as she thought that she may never get there on time, a taxicab pulled up. She decided to call it over since running towards the place really wouldn't get her anywhere since it was so far away. She told the driver where it was, and they headed of towards the place.  
Michi snuck out of the girls restroom window and went back in through the frontier on the main entrance so that Aaron wouldn't suspect her of not being there earlier if she was in the bathroom the whole time.  
"Great, you made it." Said Aaron  
"Huh-Oh yeah! So...what now?" Said Michi, faking Aphmau's voice.  
Aaron and Michi talked About things going on, and Michi did a good job keeping her cover.  
Meanwhile Aphmau was stuck in traffic trying to get there. It only took about 45 minutes for it to die down. She thought that Aaron would have left right now, but she could only hope he was still there.  
The taxicab she was in finally turned down the last street towards the restaurant and parked in the parking lot.  
"Thank you sir..let me get my wallet.." Said Aphmau  
"No worries, now go to your date before its to late!" Shouted the taxicab driver.  
"O-Okay!" She said before she scurried off. Without realizing it, the taxicab driver was GARROTH! :0  
When Aphmau got to the entrance of the building, there was a huge line of people trying to get in. And Aphmau was at the veeeery back of the building, on the front porch in front of it.  
Aaron and Michi continued to talk until it was time to order. Since Michi wasn't very hungry and had yet to choose what she wanted, she asked for more time to think about it.  
Aaron thought something was up with her. She was acting pretty suspicious the whole night. All she wanted to do was talk about random things besides things going on at home. She hadn't payed any attention to the menu because by now she would have already ordered.  
Aphmau was now at the hostess stand.  
"Um..excuse me, I had a reservation at a table for 2?" She said.  
"Um, you just entered through here, ma'am. Or someone who looked like you.." Said the hostess.  
"Really? Can you guid me to the table that "I" went to?"  
"Sure follow me." Said the hostess as she guided Aphmau to the table where Aaron and "Aphmau" where sitting.  
Aaron noticed Aphmau coming with the hostess towards their table.  
"A-Aphmau..you just arrived...t-then who's that?" Aaron said as he looked back and forth between the 2 Aphmau's.  
The other Aphmau, Michi, wasn't wearing a long, lavender dress, but a red corset.  
Michi didn't know Aphmau's preferred color and particular fashion so she chose what she wanted. Also, Aphmau was not there when she cast the cloning spell, so she did not know what she was wearing. The clothing is what gave her away.  
As soon as Aaron said those words, the spell Michi had cast on herself had disappeared; Michi was no longer Aphmau.  
"Oh blast!!" She said  
"Michi? Why would you do this?" Asked Aphmau.  
"You think I would give up that easily?!" Screeched Michi. Now the table near them could hear Michi screeching.  
"I finally had another plan to steal Aaron away from you and now it was dragged under the water! I will never give up! Don't think that for a second!" Michi screeched.  
"Security!" Called the hostess. Yes, she was still sitting there.  
The security guards came and dragged Michi out of the restaurant and as she was dragged away, she screeched once more, "I won't give up until he's mine!".  
As soon as she was kicked out, Aaron asked, "Shall we continue our date?"  
"Yes, we should." Aphmau said as she sat down.  
The rest of the night went great and ended in a happy ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! :D I know it was cringe-worthy..


End file.
